


Ponder

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of my works are some form of self projection, Crying, Depression, How Do I Tag, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is insecure, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, boy howdy, but it’s my outlet so there, look garfle warfle snick did him dirty and I’m mad, mentions of self harm, this is no exception, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: It’s late, Lance is sad, this isn’t that long I’m just sad too and needed a vent.





	Ponder

Turning on his phone once again Lance checked the time, “3:58 AM.” 

It had been a while since they finally settled on Earth after the final battle, but Lance still couldn’t find it in himself to tell his team about his recent thoughts. 

Lance checks his phone again, “4:00 AM.” He lays on his side, curled into a ball and hugging his knees into himself, seeking any comfort they can provide. 

‘You’re useless’ 

‘So weak, no wonder Allura doesn’t want you’ 

‘Immature, pathetic, waste of space’ 

‘Should’ve just stayed dead’ 

“Why did Allura revive me?” He asks to himself, tears silently falling down his face onto the pillow. It’s late- early? -and he doesn’t want to wake up his team for something so small, he can handle himself. 

But then the thoughts are back, loud and grating, sharp. 

‘Don’t want to be here’ 

‘Nobody cares’ 

‘One slit is all it takes’ 

‘Placeholder’ 

Lance hides under the covers, sobbing into his pillow and shaking slightly. He doesn’t want to believe that, he wants to believe that his team loves him and wants him here, that he is worth something. 

Hard to believe that when you can’t seem to do anything right, when you can’t please anybody, when you fuck up every chance you have to prove yourself. 

‘Shut up, Lance’ 

‘The dumb one’ 

‘Better off not here’ 

‘Worthless’ 

‘Nobody could ever love someone as broken as you’ 

“You’re nothing.” He whispers to himself, feeling numb and overwhelmed all at once. He sobs hard into the night, passing out to the sounds of his own cries and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics for more langst! My tumblr is bluelancerobin


End file.
